Harry Potter and the Mysterious Phantom
by RowlingFairy
Summary: On the night of the attack Harry was the only person found under the rubble. Lilly and James Potter's bodies were mysteriously missing. Now 15 years later Harry gets the surprise of his life when his mother shows up at the Dursley's. Are Harry's parents a
1. Mum?

Harry, once again, woke up to the roars of rage coming from his uncle.  
  
"HARRY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! GET THAT RUDDY OWL AWAY FROM THE REFRIGERATOR!"  
  
This wasn't the first time Harry had woken up to Uncle Vernon's screams. Over the summer Hedwig, his owl, had mysteriously mated with a male owl and now was a proud mother of two. Of course, to raise owlets you have to have food. And the only way Hedwig could get food was from the fridge. She couldn't hunt because the food supply of rats and other little rodents had strangely vanished into thin air with out a trace to be found anywhere.  
  
"Oh shut-up!" he hissed at his uncle. He was very annoyed of his uncle's screams. They wake him up almost every day!  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" his uncle yelled, pounding up the stairs.  
  
"I said shut-up," Harry repeated in Parseltongue.  
  
"GET OUT OF THAT ROOM NOW!" Harry's uncle was now beating on the door with all his might. Then he decided against it and receded down the stairs.  
  
"Coming, coming!" He quickly dressed in Dudley's oversized, killer whale, hand-me-downs and prepared to be blasted in the face with the breath of his uncle. "Sheesh Hedwig, what did you take now?" he muttered with a hint of amusement under his breath. Before leaving the room, he gave a gentle pat to each of the snowy owlets who returned their affections by screeching excitedly.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you two." One of the owlets screeched in delight. The other stuck its head under its wing and decided to take a morning nap. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Ok, I'm not going to bore you any more, Starlight."  
  
Then Harry opened his multi-locked door and bounded down the stairs.  
  
What he saw then and there almost made him die of laughter. Dudley was cowering under the table, or trying to, shaking with fear. Aunt Petunia was running around in circles, like a maniac, around the kitchen screaming for Uncle Vernon to kill the owl. His uncle, who looked ridiculously like a clown with a piggish face, chased after Hedwig with a broom trying to whack her. Hedwig was calmly flying around the house, with a piece of pork in her mouth. Harry, who was finally able to wipe tears from his eyes, stuck two fingers in his mouth and gave a sharp deafening whistle. Harry started to rub his ear.  
  
Hedwig seeing this as an opportunity to escape flew straight into Harry's room and shut the door (yes very strange for an owl). Harry not able to contain his laughter any more, burst out in mirth.  
  
"You little brat!" his uncle screamed. "How dare you let that, that owl," there he shuddered at that word. "How dare you let her scavenge though my refrigerator?!"  
  
"She needs food," Harry said, as if explaining it to a two-year old, even though explaining wouldn't make any difference. "She has owlets to feed and that's why she needs food."  
  
"Well how about telling her to hunt for it!" His uncle snarled.  
  
"Haven't you heard? All the rats and other rodents have gone missing," Harry replied, clearly exasperated.  
  
Meanwhile, in the background, skinny horse-faced Aunt Petunia was trying to pull Dudley out from under the table with no luck. He was the size of a fully-grown African Elephant and had to squint through his eyes to see. Every time he walked, the house would give a little shake or tremble.  
  
When things had calmed down and Harry had gotten his punishment (which was no food or water for the entire day, cleaning the roof of mud, pulling the weeds out of the garden, cleaning out the cellar, washing the car, vacuuming the house from top to bottom, washing the laundry, throwing away the garbage, separating the recycling cans, scrubbing the driveway floor, watering the garden, cleaning the bathroom, replanting the garden, dusting the bookshelves, and letting Dudley play punch bag with him) Uncle Vernon made an announcement.  
  
"I have invited Mr. Woldim, Mrs. Woldim, and their 25-going-on-to-26 year old daughter, our newest neighbors, as dinner guests for tonight to welcome them into the neighborhood. I'll be out in town buying some suits for Dudley and me," then he turned to Harry. "You boy will be staying out of the way for the entire night."  
  
"Now when Mr. Woldim and family come tonight Dudley will greet them at the door. Dudley what do you say?"  
  
"May I take your coats Mr. and Mrs. Woldim?" He reached out his enormous, fat, stubby hands and pretended to offer it to an invisible person.  
  
"They're going to love him!" cried Aunt Petunia.  
  
Meanwhile Harry was blocking out the entire conversation. Why had the name Woldim sound so familiar? Harry was searching through his brain trying to remember. What he didn't realize was that Uncle Vernon had spoken to him.  
  
"WAKE UP BOY!" He roared from across the table. "I asked a question and I expect it to be answered!"  
  
"Um," What was the question? Oh yeah! "Do my chores and stay out of the way for the entire night without making a sound." Whew! That was a close call! he thought.  
  
"Now that we've gotten that settled, Petunia prepare dinner while I go shopping for suits. You," he snarled at Harry. "will stay out of the way or else."  
  
Before he left, Harry's uncle had one last thing to say.  
  
"If you do anything abnormal tonight you'll be sure that I'll kick you and that stupid owl out."  
  
Throughout the day, Harry worked laboriously never being able to rest, not even for a second. He did at least get some exercise. Whenever Dudley would pounce out of his hiding place (that's funny, a fat boy could pounce?) and try to punch Harry, he would run away with Dudley chasing after him; the floors vibrating. Sometimes, if he were lucky, he would sneak up behind Dudley and yell "BOO!" which would send the fatter boy into terror.  
  
While dusting the bookshelf in the basement, Harry found something peculiar. He was sending clouds of dust into the air when suddenly his hand brush past a book and it flew into his palm. This caused him to drop the duster onto the floor with a tiny thump! A wind picked up and the pages of the book started flipping rapidly. Harry too mesmerized to do anything just stood there, while a bright greenish-white light started to form a dome around Harry and the hovering book. Papers started flying around the room and the bookshelf began to rock. Just when he was about to call for help the wind stopped and the hovering book flew in front of Harry's face on a page labeled "Legnacra". Curious Harry began to read:  
  
"There is a legend that if a person dies to protect a love one in danger, willingly without any force, once in the Dark Forest they will become a legendary Legnacra. Legnacras are mysterious and very powerful Dark Forest Protectors other wise known as 'angels'. Unlike the normal Dark Forest Protectors, they have gigantic majestic wings used for fighting the Hellgate Satans when attacked. Never will Legnacras age and they will stay young for all eternity. They are also granted the ability to visit their home world every fifteen to twenty-five years.  
  
Once on their home planet, they will be able to stay for exactly two hundred fifty days, no more and no less, to look after a loved one. They will be granted the power in those two hundred fifty days to become one of the species inhabiting their world and stay conspicuous without being figured out. They are only allowed to guard one and only one person during those two hundred fifty days.  
  
If the individual they are protecting deciphers their secret, they will, within twenty-four hours, transform into their original Legnacra forms and be transported back to the Dark Forest where in another fifteen to twenty- five years they will be allowed to visit their home world again.  
  
Legnacras are hard to find but usually have very bright almond shaped eyes. They have the ability to be telepathic and are—"  
  
Suddenly, the book slammed shut and flew back to the bookcase. The bright greenish-white dome surrounding Harry abruptly vanished. Harry surprised at the book's sudden action sprung a few feet into the air. When he regained his composure he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Recognizing the familiar thumping as his uncle's, he quickly picked up the duster and resumed dusting the bookshelves, a far-away look in his eyes. What else did the book say?' he wondered. He really wanted to pull the book off the shelf and start reading it again but didn't dare to do that when his uncle was watching him with an eagle's eye. Hold on! How in Merlin's beard did a magical book get in the Dursley's household?! Harry's mind did a double take. How did the Dursley's manage to get a hold on that magical book? Didn't they hate magic and anything else associated with magic? Confused thoughts like these raced through Harry's mind through out the entire day.  
  
Before the day was over, Harry had managed to finish all of his punishments. Tired and weary he trudged into the house and up the stairs to his bedroom. Then, the doorbell rang. A strange nagging feeling kept on telling Harry to turn around, but the other half of his brain kept on saying no. After a five-minute battle between the two halves of his brain, the nagging half won. So Harry decided to see how the new family was like. Maybe they're worst then the Dursley's he thought.  
  
The strange nagging feeling was intense now. It was like if it was a sign that something strange was going to happen once that door was opened. And strange did happen. Harry's scar had a tingly sensation once the door was ajar. It wasn't painful just a little annoying like a bee buzzing around you. But then he looked at the Woldim's daughter, and almost toppled down the stairs.  
  
Her bright, almond shaped, emerald-green eyes looked straight at him like if she already knew him. She had long fiery, curly, red hair that went past her shoulder a few inches and her body had a glowing appearance, surrounding her. She was the last person in the entire universe Harry thought to see. No…..! It can't be…' Using the rest of the courage still inside him he muttered a word that he would have never been able to say until now.  
  
"Mum?"  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
A/N: So how do you like it? This is the new and improved version of chapter one. I'm gonna do that to chapter two but a bit later okay? And for all those people who like disclaimers here they are on the bottom!  
  
© Copyright J.K. Rowling - All the characters from the Harry Potter series do not belong to me so don't sue. They all belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
© Copyright Brian Jacques – The Dark Forest and Hellgates belong to Brian Jacques. If you want to find them, they're in 'Redwall' and are said by 'Cluny'.  
  
© Rowlingirl – Starlight. Sorry Denisse but I couldn't help it! The name was too cute! ^_^  
  
Claimers  
  
© RowlingFairy (which is me FYI) - The plot of the story belongs to me and so do Mr. Woldim and co., Legnacras, Hellgate Satans, Dark Forest Protectors, and anything else you don't recognize! Yes, I know Dark Forest and Hellgates belong to Brian Jacques but he never made up Hellgate Satans or Dark Forest Protectors so HA! *Does a little ditty* 


	2. The Weird Dream

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine.  
  
Claimer: Everything you don't recognize, the plot, and Cynthia Twilight belong to me.  
  
A/N: Hope you like the story! Oh and not to forget I dedicate this cliffhanger to my very 'uncliffhanger' friend, Denisse!  
  
bChapter Two/b  
  
"Mum?" Harry repeated staring in awe at the sight of his 'dead' mother. iMy brain must be playing tricks on me/i, he thought. Then Harry did the most shocking thing he could think of. Skidding down the railing like a dare devil, he launched himself into a tight hug at the Woldim's daughter.  
  
"Mum! I missed you! Where have you been? Is it really you? How are you? Where's dad? What happened? What about Voldermort? How-how-" but before he could finish asking his questions, Uncle Vernon grabbed the collar of his shirt, marched up the stairs, and threw him into his bedroom. Closing the door behind him he launched into a furious roar of anger.  
  
"WHAT IN BLOODY TARNATION DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING LOUNGING AT THE WOLDIM'S DAUGHTER LIKE THAT?"  
  
"But I-"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE ME IN FRONT OF THEIR WHOLE FAMILY BY ACTING LIKE A DARE DEVIL JUMPING OFF THE RAILING LIKE A RECKLESS IDIOT YOU LITTLE BASTERED!"  
  
"She was-"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE COME OUT OF THIS ROOM TONIGHT OR I'LL FLAY YOU WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE!"  
  
With that his slammed the door on his way out and with a few clicks, Harry confirmed he was locked inside his room. Hedwig and her chicks screeched defiantly, clearly annoyed at the squabbling. Still curious about the mysterious appearance of his long 'dead' mother he walked over to the door and put his ear to it in hopes to catch strands of their conversation.  
  
"Oh him? That's just Harry. He's a little insane but don't mind him. We keep him locked up as not to hurt himself…" Anger burned inside him. iYah right!/i, Harry thought.  
  
"Wow, I never thought a nice boy like him might have mental problems," Someone said. This made Harry's anger burn even more inside him. iLeave it to Uncle Vernon to spread stupid, phony, fake rumors!/i  
  
There was silence for a moment. Then-  
  
"My daughter Lily," iAha! So she is my mum/i, Harry thought. "Wonders why the boy hugged her and called her 'mum'." Then she went on to explain that Lily was deaf and the hand signs she had just used was Sign Language in which she used to communicate. Harry backed away from the door and almost reeled over in shock resulting in knocking over Hedwig's post making her shriek and flap her wings aggravatingly.  
  
i What? No! Mum can't be deaf. She wasn't even born deaf! If she was deaf, then dad would have known and so would Sirius and Remus. And how could she have heard me call her mum and…/iHarry's thoughts ticked off the reasons why his mother couldn't be deaf. All these thoughts made Harry's head swim so he decided to do his homework.  
  
An hour later when Harry had started on his Jolksmakig Potion, which if poured on anything would make it dissolve instantly into acid and would make a person sleepy if inhaled, he started to feel drowsy. Suddenly remembering he hadn't put a mask on, he quickly trying stuffing the nearest tissue up his nose to prevent any further inhaling. It was too late. Harry feeling too sluggish to move dropped like a stone onto his desk where the sleep world claimed him.  
  
i"Lily RUN! Take Harry and Run!"  
  
"But why-"  
  
"It's him! RUN!"  
  
Hastily Lily grabbed Harry in her arms and ran for her life.  
  
"GO!"  
  
"Oh I think not," a sinister voice said. "The fun has just begun. Solkmekj!"  
  
Lily's legs bound together like if an invisible rope tied itself around her. A cruel high laugh filled the air.  
  
"NO!" she screamed as Harry rolled away from her. "No, no, NO!!"  
  
"Thank you for making this easier for me Lily," he sneered. "Yes this is getting too easy I daresay."  
  
Voldermort walked over to where Harry was laying, but before he could even touch Harry, James tackled him like a football player sending them both crashing into the living room wall.  
  
"Don't you dare touch him!" James hissed as he reached for his wand, but Voldermort was faster.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
James' screams filled the air as he thrashed around the ground.  
  
"You are worthless in my power, do you hear me?" He spat at James. Then he looked at Lily who finally managed to break the curse and crawl over to Harry.  
  
"Give me the boy."  
  
"Never!" Lily screamed as she increased her hold on Harry's tiny body.  
  
"GIVE HIM TO ME!" He roared.  
  
"NEVER YOU BASTERED!"  
  
"You heard her," James said weakly standing up. "We'll never give him to you."  
  
"I'm getting tired of this game James Potter. Now give me the boy!"  
  
"NEVER WILL YOU TOUCH MY FAMILY!!"  
  
"Imperio!" The curse hit James square on the chest making him sprawl on the floor.  
  
  
  
Say yes. Give Harry to me  
  
Remember Lily, remember Harry  
  
Say yes  
  
Never  
  
Say yes!  
  
I won't  
  
SAY IT!  
  
I WON'T!  
  
  
  
"NO!" Came James' reply.  
  
Voldermort's faced was filled with fury. He walked over to where James lay and raised his wand holding it straight out, pointing it to his chest.  
  
"Avanda Kedavra!" The jet of green light hit him smack in the center of his forehead absorbing into his body.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Lily sobbed as James' lifeless body dropped with a sickening thud.  
  
Voldermort turned to Lily with a smirk on his evil face.  
  
"Now it is time for you." Lily backed up to the wall, her face twisted in fear, tears now streaming down her face.  
  
"Avanda Kedavra!" Another jet of green light headed towards her way.  
  
There was another thud as Lily dropped to the floor still clutching Harry in her arms. Voldermort walked over to the limp form and pried Harry away from her clutches.  
  
"The greatest Lord ever to be born. Too bad," Voldermort sneered at Harry. "You'll never be able to live past your next birthday."  
  
"Avanda Kedavra!"/i  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry woke up, clutching at his scar, which was bleeding furiously. His hand knocked over the potion he was brewing onto the floor burning a hole through it. Suddenly, Harry fell to the floor, still grasping his scar, now burning a brilliant emerald green.  
  
  
  
Millions of miles away, in a quiet neighborhood, a girl by the name of Cynthia Twilight surged into consciousness. 


	3. Indigo Light

"It has begun," the girl said simply. "It has begun."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back at number four, Privet Drive, a blood-curling scream echoed down into the dinning room. Everyone at the dinning table, except Lily Woldim, went stock-still as the effects of the scream absorbed into their brains. As they sat there, as still as statues, Lily began making queer signs. At once, everyone started talking again.  
  
"Oh I'm terribly sorry but we have to leave. We have a — um —"  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"A doctor's appointment! Yes! We have a doctor's appointment and it's in — ah —"  
  
"Couldn't you stay a little longer?"  
  
"Ten minutes! We're terribly sorry but we seemed to have — er — forgotten all about it!"  
  
"Mum!"  
  
The Woldims all wanted to get out of the house as fast as they could, with the exception of Lily of course. She seemed not to be bothered by anything. Anyway, Mrs. Woldim was fumbling with her coat as so was Mr. Woldim all the while explaining a mile a minute why they had to leave. Suddenly, Harry let out another terrifying scream and sent the Woldims all scrambling out the door, Mrs. Woldim tripping on the carpet on the way out. Several car doors slammed and the screeching of rubber on the street could be heard speeding away.  
  
The look on Uncle Vernon face was livid enough to burn the house down. He was fuming and his already pinkish face seemed to become redder by the moment. Aunt Petunia's face was filled with fear and she was ringing her hands feverishly and mumbling to herself. Occasionally she would glance up at the stairway where the screams came from and moved closer to her "precious" Dudley.  
  
"THAT IS IT!!" Uncle Vernon had reached his highest tolerance level. With a loud bang, Uncle Vernon slammed his fork down on the table, ripped the napkin hanging from his collar off, and pounded up the stairs up to Harry's room.  
  
Harry by that time was searing from the pain and was thrashing around the ground still clutching his burning, bright, emerald-green scar. Hedwig was flapping around wildly in her cage feeling helpless. She needed to help her master! However, the door suddenly burst open right then and a purple-faced Vernon walked through, almost falling through the hole in the floor, and carrying a long, thin willow stick in his right hand. He walked right up to where Harry lay, nearly unconscious on the floor.  
  
"YOU LITTLE —," Uncle Vernon started but he didn't get to finish his sentence. An intense, indigo light suddenly burst out of nowhere swallowing Harry's entire frame. Harry was now fully oblivious to anything around him and his scar became a blinding emerald-green. The blue light was radiating out the window of his room and out into the dark night sky where it broke up and twisted into a flying…well, thing.  
  
If there was a world record of changing emotions in the least time, Uncle Vernon would have broke it. His face changed from anger to shock to fright to anger again and then to anxiety in less then half a minute (not to mention his face colors). He was now pale from the fright, shock, and all the other emotions he had experience in the last five minutes from watching Harry. It might have looked like he was put in the full body bind spell because his back was ridge with his arms sticking to his side and his legs directly under him with his eyes wide open. Then, just as suddenly as it had started, the indigo light vanished and Harry's scar returned to normal. Getting the feeling in his legs again, Uncle Vernon ran out of the place as fast as he could. He didn't care what happened as long as he was as far away as possible from Harry and his room.  
  
  
  
What's that noise? thought Harry.  
  
"HOOT!"  
  
Hedwig was hooting in Harry's ear. She managed to break the lock on her cage after Uncle Vernon ran out of the room like a speeding bullet. She knew exactly what was wrong even though she never experienced it and she also knew that if Harry didn't wake up before 12 hours he would be gone from the Living world. How she knew would be a mystery forever but thank Merlin she did because the Boy-who-lived would have become the Boy-who-died if he were left on the floor, which was why she'd been hooting in Harry's ear continuously since eight o'clock last night. Hedwig wanted to give up then and there but if as an answer to her prayers, Harry stirred.  
  
The emerald-green eyes snapped opened at the sound of her eighty-third hoot. Looking for the source of the sound he turned his head to the left and found a pair of jewel-bright eyes staring straight back into his, filled with worry.  
  
"Hey Hedwig," Harry said weakly. A massive headache rocked Harry's head. The anxiety in Hedwig's bright owl eyes melted when she saw that Harry was awake. Then she flew to one of Harry's trunks and seemed to be looking for something. When she found it, she used her beak to grab the item of choice and flew back to Harry who was watching, curiosity written all over his face. His mouth broke into a big grin when he found out what Hedwig was holding.  
  
"Thanks! Good girl."  
  
Hedwig hooted her pleasure and flew back to her nest where the two owlets were watching.  
  
Harry used the bandages Hedwig brought her to clean and wrap up his scar. It was bleeding dark, red blood down onto his face. When he was done, he wrote a letter to Sirius:  
  
'Dear Padfoot,  
  
Hey! How is everything going for you and Buckbeak? I'm fine. Nothing much has happened except I had this massive headache where my scar started to bleed. I have no idea why its bleeding but don't get worried over it. On the brighter side, guess what? Hedwig had owlets! The twins are named Starlight, for the girl, and Silvertip, for the boy because his wings have a little speck of silver at the tips. They are both adorable and (I hope) very reliable. I'm going to sneak out to Ron's house today but DON'T TELL HIM! I want it to be a surprise because I'm getting sooooo bored staying at the wearisome Dursleys' house. Dudley is even more unbearable this year. I'll see you at Diagon Alley at the corner of the Leaky Cauldron, okay?  
  
Your godson,  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. Would you ever tell me where you stay?'  
  
Harry read it over to make sure it didn't sound like a desperate call for help. When he was satisfied, he whistled for Hedwig and gave her the letter. After telling her who to take it to, he flung opened the window and threw Hedwig through it. Then he went to pack up his stuff.  
  
Five minutes later, Harry was walking down the stairs when he heard a shriek and the crashing and clattering of china on the floor. Then he heard running and went down to investigate. What he saw was creepy. Instead of the usual neatness of the living room, he saw a pigsty. Books and old newspapers were all over the floor; a broken lamp lay in smithereens underneath a heap of cushions. The curtains were ripped and the sofa was moved. It looked like maybe someone had let a bunch of animals stampede through the room. Harry walked through the area, astonishment on his face. Merlin he thought What happened? Then a horrible thought struck him. What if Voldermort had been here? But then he heard a small whimper. Straining his ears to find the source of the sound, he followed it to the back of the couch. Hiding there were the three Dursley's with Uncle Vernon in the front. He was holding a frying pan in his hands and poised it as if to strike.  
  
"Get away from us," he said in a fearful, yet forceful whisper. Harry couldn't believe his luck. The Dursley's actually didn't want him in the house this summer! That meant he could go to Ron's place and they wouldn't even notice or care. Smiling, he walked back up the stairs and into his room. He threw open the window to its widest and collected his things. Soon after, he was flying through the air with his gear trailing behind him. Harry had tied his trunk to the end of the broom and had glued the cage, with the owlets in them, onto the trunk so he that wouldn't have to carry them. That made the broom a little slower but he didn't care. He finally escaped from the horrible Dursleys! For the first time in his life he didn't and wouldn't care if he got in trouble or not. Actually, it was kind of fun. Even Starlight and Silvertip were having fun.  
  
An hour later Molly Weasley got the shock of her life. She was feeding her chickens when suddenly out of nowhere, an object plummeted into her front lawn scattering food and squawking chickens everywhere. The object created a great, big, giant crater, which ended a few feet into the ground, precisely four feet wide and three and a half yards deep. A few seconds later, a trunk and a cage with two tiny owlets in it also landed on the front yard. Curious, the Weasleys all gathered on the front lawn and peered into the crater when suddenly—  
  
"Hey! I recognize these things. They belong to Harry!" Ron Weasley exclaimed pointing at the trunk with the screeching owlets.  
  
As if to prove this was right they heard someone from inside the crater say something like, "Helrp meey!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley was horrified. She abruptly turned around and started barking orders to everyone, just like a drill sergeant.  
  
"Conjure up some rope!"  
  
"Run up to the medicine cabinet and get some potions!"  
  
"Find some ice!"  
  
"Tie a knot across the bottom. No! That's not how you tie something!"  
  
"Get me a cauldron!"  
  
"Never mind!"  
  
To any passersby watching, it would look like a boot camp session with a plump red-haired lady in charge. Although Mrs. Weasley was squat, her family cowered under her rage when something her way wasn't done right the first time. Take for instance Fred and George.  
  
"Stop moving," Fred said impatiently.  
  
"I can't! Your too heavy," panted George from the top of the crater hole where he was lowering Fred down with the conjured rope.  
  
"I'm not! YOU'RE the heavy one in the family. You weigh even more than me!" retorted Fred.  
  
"I do not blubber face!"  
  
"Do too dragon hind!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"N—"  
  
"STOP THAT BICKERING AT ONCE OR I'LL THROW YOU TWO INTO THE CRATER PIT MYSELF AND BURY YOU IN IT TOO, DO YOU HEAR ME?!?! THEN WE'LL SEE WHO'S THE BIGGER ONE!" roared Mrs. Weasley, who heard their entire argument. She left both of the twins cringing and wishing they had put earmuffs on. Percy snickered.  
  
Everything went smoothly after that. Before long, Harry was pulled out of the pit. He suffered minor injuries, nothing much, and Mrs. Weasley had them healed in no time. His things had already been collected and put in Ron's room, and his broom, the Firebolt, had also been retrieved from the bottom of the pit and deposited in Ron's room. After that, Mr. Weasley said a simple filling spell and the crater Harry created was magically filled with soil, flattened, sown, and returned to normal, instantly.  
  
"That was a bloody entrance, Harry!" squealed Ron. "How you managed to do that without getting killed is beyond my mind."  
  
"I didn't intend to do that," said Harry facing his best friend.  
  
"But then…"  
  
"I'll tell you when we get inside, okay?" he said. Something told Ron not to question matters any further so he agreed to it.  
  
That night was one of the best that Harry ever had. He was treated like an equal, unlike at the Dursleys' where they were either too afraid or too disgusted to even come near him. He had a delicious dinner and received (or was force to receive) second, third, and fourth helpings of everything from Mrs. Weasley. He laughed and played along with everyone and had a grand time. Then he and Ron retired to his bedroom and played a round of wizards chess. When Harry had lost for about the tenth time, Ron brought up the subject of the broom.  
  
"Harry could you please tell me what happened with your broom today. You almost got killed!" Ron said.  
  
"Okay, fine. I'll tell you," Harry sighed. "Can't I keep anything from you?"  
  
"Nope," Ron answered with a mischievous smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Well, it was about noon and I was flying along finely when suddenly a quick yet forceful gust of wind blew past me," began Harry.  
  
"And that's what caused you to plummet towards the ground at sixty miles per hour?"  
  
"No! Of course not! Let me finish telling you before you jump to conclusions. As I was saying," He glared at Ron as if to dare him to interrupt him again. "a gust of wind blew past me. I didn't think that was odd until I felt like if the broom was a lot slower. It felt similar to the way someone would try to slow you down by pulling on the twigs of the broom. Anyway I noticed that and when I turned around to check, I felt someone's eyes staring straight at me."  
  
Ron gasped.  
  
"I couldn't see anyone but I could definitely feel someone's presence. I checked, but nothing was there. Feeling a little relieved I carried on flying."  
  
The color returned, back to Ron's face.  
  
"I decided to go a little faster so I could reach your house faster and surprise you when suddenly my broom started jerking. Something was wrong with my broom and it kept on jerking and turning downwards whenever I was going fast. That was the time when I came plummeting down towards your lawn. Good thing the string tying the trunk to the broom snapped halfway down or else Starlight and Silvertip here would have been flattened by the impact," Harry said, indicating the two sleeping owlets.  
  
Ron was speechless.  
  
"You okay?" Harry asked, worried about his friend.  
  
Ron nodded his head.  
  
"Okay then, I'm going to sleep." And before either of them could object, he turned out the lights and crawled under his blankets. A few minutes later, he heard Ron do the same. Instead of immediately falling asleep Harry lay awake, thoughts swimming in his head.  
  
Good thing I didn't tell Ron about the scar and the bleeding he reflected. That would have cause Ron to go berserk.  
  
Harry fell asleep wondering what the two narrow escapes could have meant.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
A/N: Oh my! Harry narrowly escapes the first time and then he escapes the second time! What adventures wait in store for our fiendish little hero? And who is that Cynthia Twilight girl?! Find out on the next episode of — Harry Potter and the Mysterious Phantom! Okay maybe this isn't really an episode or whatever but it sounds better, don't 'ja think? And remember to R/R!  
  
I would also like to say something to a friend of mine who is reading this. DON'T GIVE UP! Oh and one more thing. I read this new story called "Harry Potter and the Sacrifice" and I think it's pretty good. 'So what?' your thinking. Well I would really appreciate it if everyone who reads this story could also read that story because that would prove to the author that her story is good! This isn't a forcing thing, just so you'll know. And I also did not write that story, although I wish I did.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
© Copyright J.K. Rowling – ALL the characters that you recognize belong to the Goddess J.K. Rowling!  
  
Claimer:  
  
© Copyright RowlingFairy – Since last time I forgot to put Cynthia Twilight in the right claimer disclaimer section, I'm just letting you know that she STILL belongs to me. Silvertip also belongs to me, too! 


	4. Fighting at Flourish and Blotts

A very strange girl, with sparkling amethyst eyes, walked down the streets of Diagon Alley, looking this way and that reading all of the signs on the roads and shops. She seemed to be in no hurry whatsoever, even though other shoppers were busily bustling around her. She walked gracefully and looked like if she was gliding on air. She had a few shopping bags clasped in her left and right hands and seemed to be looking for one more place to stop. Finally reaching her destination, she stopped an old shop on the corner of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley called "Ollivander's" and entered through the door.  
  
At first sight you would think that this musty old store was here since the beginning of time, which is an almost correct guess. Boxes, papers, and measuring tape were strewn on the floors and desk, and rows and rows of long thin boxes rested upon the old almost-worn-out shelves. Some people might have turned around and walked away from the store right then, but not this girl. She waited patiently for someone, probably the shopkeeper, but after a long ten minutes her patience ran out and she gave a piercing, ear- splitting whistle.  
  
"Ahh!" A little thump afterwards was heard.  
  
The girl gave a slight chuckle. Then she walked to the source of the sound and found an average height man rubbing his balding head with the thin long boxes in a mound on top of him.  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you, Mr. Ollivander," she said reaching her hand out to help the man. He took her hand and stood up causing more boxes to fall from their places.  
  
"That's okay. Why I didn't even hear you come inside my shop! How did you do that?" Mr. Ollivander asked the girl, amusement showing on his elderly face.  
  
"It's a family tradition," she said winking. "Every relative in my family has scared you on the first time they came to buy a wand from this shop. Don't you remember?"  
  
"Ahh yes! Now I do. I remember your mother, Athena, your father, Pasgeus, your brother, Rowan, your sister, Flarion, your aunt, Heraina, your uncle, Monsoon, your cousin…" he trailed on, while ticking off on his fingers. "Yes I think that's about it. Wait, I almost forgot about your grandfather. Silly me. How could I ever forget him? He was the one who fired up a box of pyrotechnics, I think it was the Wet-Start brand, which crashed into that shelf, yes with the dent, making it fall on top of me."  
  
The girl giggled. "Yep, that's my family!"  
  
"Have you come to get a wand today, or did you just want to chat? Not that I don't enjoy company from time to time," he added.  
  
"I've come to get a special wand, one that has been waiting in this shop since the first century or even before that," the girl answered, her eyes twinkling with mystery.  
  
"Oh yes, that one you mean. I'll be back in a second." With that said Mr. Ollivander dusted of his robes and went to the back of his shop.  
  
Mr. Ollivander returned shortly with a long, thin, white box and placed it on the counter of his desk. He lifted off the cover of the box and picked up the wand inside it. Sliding his fingers across the smooth wood, he handed it to the now glowing girl. She clasped it in her fingers delicately and began to inspect the light-silver wand.  
  
"One of the most priceless in this shop. White Holly with Pegasus tail hair. Eleven and a half inches. Try it."  
  
But she didn't need to. She barely moved her hand when a stream of sparks came flying out of the wand and circled around her before disappearing.  
  
"Perfect," she whispered.  
  
After she paid for the wand and said her good-bye, she turned around and vanished at once. A second later she reappeared muttering something about a "two second memory span" and picked up the rest of her parcels before leaving again. Mr. Ollivander chuckled and shook his head in amusement.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ow!" Harry protested as Ron stepped on his foot. He hopped around on his uninjured foot holding his other one in both his hands and crashed into a stack of barrels. They in turn slipped from their places and rolled across the room. People shrieked to get out of the way, as the barrels came colliding into a wall.  
  
Ron looked sheepishly at the mess he created as scared faces peeped out from under their hiding places. Harry on the other hand was having trouble holding his face straight as he watched Ron change into a color that matched his hair. Ginny was also having trouble not laughing at her older brother.  
  
"Whoops," Ron said while scratching his flaming red hair. "um—"  
  
"What did you do, again?" asked an exasperated Hermione Granger as she stepped out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione had come to the Weasleys household a few weeks after Harry had arrived. She shook her head with a "tsk, tsk" and with a wave of her wand, she returned the barrels to their original places and cleaned up the messy path they created. Tom, the bartender, was staring evilly at Ron from behind the counter.  
  
"I—um—er—kind of stepped on Harry's foot while—er—coming out of the fire place and—um—kind of created this mess," he answered Hermione in a small voice.  
  
"Created what?" asked Mrs. Weasley, as she too stepped out from the fire. Mr. Weasley came out just a few moments after her.  
  
"A mess?" he said in an even smaller voice.  
  
While Ron was busy explaining to Mrs. Weasley what had happened, Fred and George were busy holding Harry up. Every time he tried to walk, his legs would twist out from under him and he would fall flat on his back. Other then that and probably the dizziness he felt when ever he looked around, he was fine. Mr. Weasley even made sure his glasses weren't broken in any way before he gave it back to Harry.  
  
After Ron apologized to Tom, they walked away through a door to the back of the shop where a brick wall loomed in front of them. Mrs. Weasley reached out with her wand and tapped a brick three times. The wall's bricks suddenly wriggled from their places to form a huge archway leading to Diagon Alley.  
  
Mrs. Weasley immediately marched them over to Gringotts, the Wizarding bank so that they could get money for their supplies. Harry smiled happily as they crammed into a cart on miniature tracks and headed toward the Weasleys' vault at breakneck speeds. What a surprise Mrs. and Mr. Weasley would get when they opened their vault to find a pile of one thousand Galleons neatly stacked inside! Fred and George wrote a secret letter to Harry when he was still at the Dursleys' telling him that they would put all the money he gave them in their bank vault as a surprise for their parents. Harry swiveled his head around to see how Fred and George were acting. Just as he expected, they were grinning from ear to ear.  
  
When they arrived, Harry became nervously excited. How would the Weasleys react when they find out that they were rich? He tried to control himself from hopping around, screaming happily as Mrs. Weasley gave a Gringotts goblin the key to the vault.  
  
Harry imagined the looks on all the Weasleys' faces when the vault door would be open when—  
  
"EEEEEEKKKK!"  
  
"Bloody Merlin!"  
  
"We're rich! WE'RE RICH!"  
  
"Yes, yes, YES!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley fainted into her very baffled husbands arms. Ron jumped up and down, happily, pumping his fist into the air and Ginny was running around in circles unable to contain her excitement. Hermione cupped her hands to her mouth in shock. Fred and George slapped their hands in a high-five, and then did a very funny jig. Harry just laughed along with everyone, enjoying the fun.  
  
After they revived Mrs. Weasley and finished going to everyone's vaults they split up into four groups; Harry, Ron, and Hermione naturally became one group, Ginny went with Mrs. Weasley to buy her school supplies, the twins went off to Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop first to try and sell their latest inventions and then to get their school supplies for the last time, and Mr. Weasley went alone to his destination. They decided to meet at Memeis Ice Cream Imperial in two hours time.  
  
The trio went to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions to get new robes for Ron, and Harry managed to drag Hermione down the street to Quality Quidditch Supplies until Ron was done with the measuring. A bell tinkled softly through the shop as Ron stepped through the door. A short, smiling witch dressed in all mauve approached Ron when she heard the bell.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"Um, I'm—"  
  
"Getting robes for Hogwarts? We have another student being fitted on right now—if you'll follow me—"  
  
She turned and motioned for Ron to follow. They walked to the back of the shop where another witch (dressed in azure) was pinning black robes onto a girl. She had long, light brown hair that went up to her waist and stunning sapphire eyes that glittered like fairies. Her face was pale with a hint of pink on her cheeks. On her shoulder was a black Saw-whet owl with large eyes. The pupils were purple with a thick blue outline around them, and a white crescent streak was slashed across each eye. The girl smiled when she saw Ron.  
  
"Hello," she said.  
  
Ron temporally forgot where he was going and tripped over the stool. Madam Malkin looked curiously at Ron before helping him up.  
  
"Hello," he said awkwardly.  
  
"My name is Chloe Angelus, and this is my owl NightSky," she said indicating the black owl on her shoulder. "What's your name?"  
  
"Ron. Ron Weasley," he said as he climbed on top of the stool.  
  
"Oh, so you're a Weasley, too."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Ron felt his face burn with anger.  
  
Chloe noticed that and quickly added, "I heard they were great people, better then the Malfoys. Wasn't one of your brothers the Quidditch team captain?"  
  
"You mean Charlie. He was the captain of Quidditch. My oldest brother Bill was head boy," Ron said, calming down.  
  
"You're lucky to have brothers. I don't have any sisters or brothers, and it sometimes gets really boring."  
  
"What? You actually want a brother?" Ron said in disbelief.  
  
"Well, yeah. I'm going to Hogwarts this year. What year are you in?"  
  
"I'm in my fifth year. What house do you think you'll be sorted in? I hope you're in Gryffindor."  
  
"My father was in Slytherin and my mother was in Gryffindor, so I'm not really sure what house I'll be in. Yes, I know what you're thinking—'Slytherin? Why would you even think of being in Slytherin?' but I think I might make a difference if I'm sorted to Slytherin," Chloe said.  
  
"What do you mean 'make a difference'?" inquired Ron.  
  
"I mean if I could be a 'nice' Slytherin then maybe that would influence more Slythies to be nicer. I don't know—it's just one of those theories I have."  
  
"You know," said Ron raising his arms so Madam Malkin could pin under them. "That might actually work."  
  
"I hope so. I want to make an impression." NightSky hooted in agreement. Chloe laughed. "So you agree too, don't you?"  
  
Another soft tinkle of the bell signaled that someone else had entered the store, but before Madam Malkin could get him or her, they walked to the back of the shop.  
  
"Hi Ron. Not done yet?" Hermione asked. Harry walked behind her his eyes glued to a book called Devious Fouls and how to Counteract Them.  
  
"No, not yet. Let me introduce you to Chloe here. She's going to Hogwarts this year. Chloe meet Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Hermione and Harry meet Chloe Angelus."  
  
"Nice to meet you all," she said while her eyes snaked up to Harry's scar.  
  
"Have I met you before?" asked Hermione looking at Chloe.  
  
"I don't think so—why do you ask?"  
  
"The name—Angelus—it sounds so familiar. Are you sure I haven't met you?"  
  
Before she could answer, Madam Malkin said, "Okay you two—you're done," and they both hopped down from the footstools. Then they paid for their robes before leaving the store.  
  
When they were outside, Hermione whipped out their school supply list.  
  
  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
UNIFORM  
  
Fifth-year students will require:  
  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
1. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
  
3. Two pairs of protective gloves (dragon hide and fauna down)  
  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
  
5. One set of formal dance wear (muggle-like)  
  
Please note the all pupils' clothes should carry nametags  
  
  
  
COURSE BOOKS  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk  
  
Founders of Magic by Samdle Demsiok  
  
Comprehending the Phenomenal by Clairvoyant Washmiggle  
  
Self-Alteration by Proxy Dikemag  
  
Intoxicating Drafts of Potions by Jessica Convvoyant  
  
Magical Creatures of the Light and Dark by Vex Equus  
  
A Self Protection Guide to the Sinister Evil by Aomkem Tiger  
  
"Okay we'll get all our books at Flourish and Blotts, we'll get our dance wear at Patricia's Dance Apparel, and we'll get our fauna down gloves at the Apothecary—"  
  
"Not to interrupt, but I have to go," said Chloe.  
  
"Oh, okay then—bye!"  
  
"Bye Chloe! I hope you're in Gryffindor!"  
  
Hermione jabbed Harry in the stomach.  
  
"Hey—oh—Bye!" he said while massaging his stomach. Chloe walked down the street and waved them all good-bye, and then she turned at a corner of a street and was gone. Ron stared after her even though she was nowhere in sight; meanwhile Harry and Hermione were quarreling about where they should go first. Hermione won the argument with her swift tongue.  
  
"Hey! Ron! Helloooooooo!" Hermione said as she waved her hand in Ron's face. There was no effect. Ron was still in his daydream state as he was in for the past five minutes when Hermione and Harry had been discussing where they should go first.  
  
Harry snickered as he tried to get Ron out of his daydream. Thinking of what would most likely 'drop a bombshell' on Ron, he decided on beating him in a checkmate.  
  
"Wow, Ron! I finally got you in a checkmate!" he said, trying to keep his face straight.  
  
It worked.  
  
"WHAT?! B—but how?" Ron sputtered out, flabbergasted.  
  
Harry, seeing the look on Ron's face burst out laughing. The laughter was contagious and Hermione joined in, too.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha," Ron huffed sarcastically, and started walking off. Hermione and Harry ran to catch up with him.  
  
  
  
They were halfway done with shopping for their schoolbooks, when the most repulsive person ever known had to show up.  
  
"Well, well, well—Weasel. So—you've finally found enough money to go book shopping. What happened to rummaging through the garbage?" Draco Malfoy sneered as he walked pass, and purposely knocked Ron's books to the floor.  
  
"Back off," snapped Harry as he held on to the back of Ron's shirt. Ron was muttering angrily, "Let me at him, let me at him!"  
  
"Oooh, standing up for the impoverished now, are we, Scarhead?"  
  
"Shut up!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Make me," he replied coolly.  
  
Without warning, Ron broke free of Harry's grasp and punched Malfoy squarely on the face. Hermione shrieked.  
  
"I'll make you—by doing this!" he said breathlessly.  
  
He kicked Malfoy in the stomach earning a painful grunt from him, but Malfoy was quick and with a thrust of his spine he turned himself around. Ron barely had enough time to dodge the agile kick Malfoy sent him. Harry trying to stop the fighting, jumped on top of Malfoy and held him down, but instead he was rewarded a bloody nose. He staggered off into a bookshelf, which collapsed on top of him. Hermione raced after and said a spell that removed the bookcase from on top of his body but Harry was unconscious, blood flowing from a cut on his head. By this time, a crowd was gathered around the two fighting, watching agitatedly. Malfoy was blocking his face as Ron threw punches at him here and there.  
  
"Quit fightin' now—"  
  
Hagrid was weaving through the crowd of spectators trying to reach the fighting duo. In an instant, he had pulled Ron and Malfoy apart, whom were still trying to grab and kick at each other. He set Ron down but still had Malfoy hanging from the air.  
  
"Let me down—let me down! When my father hears about this—"  
  
"Go and boil yer slimy mouth," replied Hagrid as he practically threw Malfoy out of Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"Thanks Hagrid," said Ron numbly, after Malfoy stalked off.  
  
"Yeh should've ignored him, Ron—look at what he did ter yeh!" exclaimed Hagrid as he examined a very bruised Ron. He had a cut on his lip, a black eye, a trickle of blood running down his knee, and wounded hands.  
  
"I don't care—he was mocking my family and I had to do something," Ron said angrily. The crowd dispersed seeing that the fighting was over. "Oh no…" he groaned, suddenly remembering something.  
  
"What?" asked Hagrid, curious.  
  
But Ron didn't listen. Instead he quickly ran over to where Hermione was kneeling over Harry. She was bandaging the cut on his head, at the same time talking to him. He was still unconscious. Upon seeing Ron, she quickly stood up and shook his shoulders, vigorously.  
  
"You have to help me—he's still unconscious since Malfoy hit him!" she said rapidly in a panicked voice. Ron quickly kneeled down next to Hermione and took over with bandaging his head.  
  
"Jumpin' gargoyles! Wha' happened to 'arry?"  
  
"When the slimy git ball and I were fighting, Harry jumped on top of him to stop him, but instead Malfoy punched Harry on the nose and crashed into the book shelf which fell on top of him," explained Ron, still bandaging.  
  
"Well then 'urry up an' revive 'im!" said Hagrid.  
  
"I know, I know! But the problem is—well—I've used all the spells that I know and he's still not waking up!" Hermione squeaked, while waving her wand dejectedly in the air. "Wait! I've got an idea—"  
  
Hermione put her wand away and stooped down right in front of Harry's face. Then she pinched Harry's nose shut.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?! You're going to kill him—"  
  
"Be quiet. I know what I'm doing. It's a muggle trick, for your information," said Hermione shortly.  
  
Suddenly Harry's arms were flailing in front of him trying to knock Hermione's hand away. His eyes snapped opened and he sat abruptly up.  
  
"You see," Hermione said triumphantly to Ron. "It does work!"  
  
"Yeh alrigh' 'arry?" asked Hagrid ignoring Ron and Hermione.  
  
"A massive headache and a broken nose," he said rubbing his half bandaged cut. Hagrid nodded then he helped Harry up.  
  
"Well, I've gotta go. Have ter get back teh Hogwarts," he clarified and walked out, down the street.  
  
"C'mon," Hermione whispered when Hagrid was out of sight. "Let's get our books and get out of here," and with that she dragged them over to the counter and paid for their books ignoring the stares they got.  
  
A few moments later, three cleaned, bloodless, woundless, patched, teenagers walked out of a broken down alley, not used for years, heading for Memeis Ice Cream Imperial, books stacked under their arms.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
A/N: Sorry if the chapter took too long—my computer kinda crashed. And if the chapter is a little boring forgive me—I also have a major writers' block. If you have any ideas, feel free to send me them at animorphs25@yahoo.com and also include your name so that I can write you a copyright.  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
© Copyright J.K. Rowling – All the characters you recognize are not mine, they belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Claimer:  
  
© Copyright RowlingFairy – Chloe Angelus, NightSky, Memeis Ice Cream Imperial, fauna and fauna down, and all the book titles and authors (except Miranda Goshawk and her book). 


End file.
